Aphrodite's Tragic Flower
|details = Hey you, you've already discovered Aphrodite's town in the suburbs of Famagusta before, right? Well, apparently there's a Greek myth related to her about a 'tragic' flower. The request this time is for you to investigate this flower. How about asking the scholar in this town about the story? |step1 = /Aphrodite's Place of Origin/Seville/Scholar/ Indeed, it is said thatCyprus is Aphrodie's place of origin. King Pygmalion's son Paphos build a town as a gesture of gratitude to Aphrodite. I hear there's a research student of literature in Famagusta who is very knowledgeable on Aphrodite. |step2 = /The Rose and the Bellflower/Famagusta/Research Student near Shopkeeper/ There are actually many myths relating Aphrodite to flowers. One of them is that she game a rose to the God of Silence, who kept a secret for her. Another one is that she left a mirror that shows thing to be more beautiful than they are lying on the ground, and bluebells grew all over that piece of earth. |step3 = /The Research Student's Book/Famagusta/Research Student/ However, you are looking for a 'tragic' flower related to Aphrodite, right? In this book here there is more written about Aphrodite, so do you want to read it? When you've finished, come speak to me again. |step4 = 1/The Beautiful Baby Adonis/Famagusta/Student/ One time, Aphrodite found a newborn human boy, Adonis. Sadly, his mother had died. Aphrodite was so moved by Adonis' beauty, she wanted to raise him herself, but did not know how. |step5 = 1/Plea to Raise the child/Famagusta/Research Student/ So, Aphrodite went to Persephone, the wife of the King of the Underworld, Hades, and asked her to raise the child. Persephone doted on the beautiful Adonis as he grew up. Eventually, Aphrodite went to meet the young Adonis. But, Persephone obstinately refused her, and wouldn't let him go. |step6 = 1/Zeus' Arbitration/Famagusta/Research Student/ Zeus couldn't stand by and watch the two of them fight, so stepped in to intervene. He declared that Adonis would spend one-third of the year with Persephone, one-third with Aphrodite, and the last third as he pleased. But, Adonis decided himself that that the last third he would also like to spend with Aphrodite. |step7 = 1/Tattle-Tale/Famagusta/Research Student/ The Jealous Persephone told Aphrodite's lover, the Gold of War Ares, that Aphrodite was being captivated by a human man behind his back. The enraged Ares transformed into a ferocious wild boar and attacked Adonis, mortally wounding him. |step8 = 1/The Demise of Adonis/Famagusta/Research Student/ When Aphrodite arrived, it was already too late. She lamented Adonis' death, and as she wept red flowers bloomed from the earth where Adonis' blood had been spilled. It's said that they were beautiful, short-lived, and the petals scattered as soon as a breeze blew. |step9 = /All that Remains are Flowers/Famagusta/Research Student/ What did you think? In Greek Mythology there are other beautiful men who die young like Adonis, such as Narcissus and Hyacinth. In those tragedies of beautiful youths, often times beautiful flowers are all that remains of them. |stepfinal = Adonis' Red Flower/West Famagusta/near Flower - Red/ The story of the tragic flower related to Aphrodite is about the red flower Adonis, which bloomed from the ground where the beautiful young man Adonis' blood was spilled when he died. Apparently, on the outskirts of Famagusta, there is a place where red Adonis flowers grow. When you are ready, go take a look. |discoXP = 260 |cardXP = 130 |reportXP = 150 |reportfame = 70 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Town dedicated to Goddess of Beauty/Recognition/1/Archaeology/2/Greek/1/Paphos |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = West Famagusta |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}